Tema delicado
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Cuando por fin parece que Kirshima y Bakugou van a llegar a "algo", sucede que no terminan de ponerse de acuerdo, y de alguna manera deciden pedir ayuda. Pero no tenían idea de que terminaría todo con la clase entera debatiendo sobre "Quien debería tomar el trasero de quien" / [BakuKiri] [Lemmon]


**.**

 **Tema delicado**

.

.

.

—Oye, quiero hacerlo.

Tres palabras. Simples y directas, que a Kirishima le hielan la sangre.

Está echado sobre su cama, más bien, sentado sobre Bakugou. Lo observa. El mismo se ha separado del beso de hace unos segundos para mirarlo de una manera tal, que Kirishima siente el corazón acelerársele más de lo sanamente posible.

Y son esas palabras que Bakugou acaba de soltar las que hacen que la respiración a Kirishima se le corte, pero en vez de que se le seque la boca, como sería normal, siente que ésta se le hace agua. Porque el mensaje tras esas simples palabras hace que se emocione, y piense en algo que ha estado esperando desde la primera vez que besó a Bakugou usando la lengua. Desde la primera vez que se besaron rudo y no pudieron llegar a más, pues el seguro de la puerta nunca está puesto cuando quieren hacer algo y siempre terminan interrumpiéndolos.

Pero esta vez no, esta vez ha ido a su cuarto con Bakugou para llegar a algo más que besos, por lo que se ha asegurado de poner llave a la puerta. Así que cuando Katsuki ha soltado esas palabras a lo mejor el cerebro de Kirishima ha reaccionado más rápido de lo que pensaba, tanto que fue capaz de tomarlo de los hombros y empujar a su novio contra la cama y colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, tomando el dobladillo de la camiseta de Bakugou y empezando a desvestirlo.

Y _entonces_ , Bakugou lo toma de las manos y lo mira con una cara de _qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo._ Y Kirishima lo interpreta así, por lo que se confunde e exceso, y hasta entra en pánico.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Bakugou finalmente, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces Kirishima parpadea.

—Bueno, es que dijiste que —se señala a sí mismo y luego a Bakugou—, querías, bueno, _hacerlo_. Y pensé…

—Espera, ¿estás pensando que irás arriba?

—…Pues sí.

Y Kirishima no lo ha preguntado, lo _afirma_. Con miedo, pero lo afirma, y eso al parecer, a Bakugou lo enfada y mucho, puesto que termina haciéndolo a un lado, con lo que ambos resultan sentados sobre la cama, mirándose con sendos ceños fruncidos. Sí, _ambos_ , pues Kirishima ha llegado al punto de enfadarse también.

—¿Por qué pensarías que estarías arriba? —cuestiona Bakugou nuevamente.

—¿Tú quieres estar arriba?

—Claro que sí.

—¡No quiero estar abajo!

—¿Y crees que yo sí, maldita sea?

—Pero quieres estar arriba.

—Demonios, sí.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡¿Y por qué carajos no?!

Kirishima se cruza de brazos, haciendo un mohín, de esos que sabe que a Bakugou se le hacen jodidamente adorables, aunque no lo admita, y lo usa en su contra para hacerse escuchar.

—Tengo mis razones —suelta con la barbilla en alto.

Bakugou arquea la ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues…

Entonces se queda callado, con la boca abierta en busca de palabras.

—No se te ocurre nada, ¿verdad?

—¡Demonios Katsuki! —le suelta Kirishima frustrado—. Me he imaginado esto cientos de veces. Este momento, conmigo arriba, porque me parecía lógico por alguna razón que no entiendo.

—Te lo dejaré pasar porque me has imaginado cientos de veces debajo de ti.

—¿En serio?

—¡No! Hombre, que yo he estado imaginando lo mismo.

—¿E-En serio?

—Claro —le responde Katsuki arqueando una ceja y esbozando una sonrisa de costado que a Kirishima le enciende todo el cuerpo, y más cuando Katsuki se acerca peligrosamente a su rostro, pero termina quitándose al instante—. Pero si los dos tenemos la misma idea en la cabeza, esto será complicado.

Kirishima lo mira entonces y contempla la posibilidad de saltarle encima y hacerle el amor a la mala, pero no hay nada que le diga que Bakugou no va a luchar con él encima de la cama e intentar hacerle lo mismo.

Quiere creer que son personas civilizadas y van a tomar la decisión de su vida de una forma decente, mas no sabe cómo, y le da miedo que se pongan a discutir y se peleen por tiempo indefinido. Indiscutiblemente, Kirishima no puede permitirse algo como eso, porque algo caliente en su sangre le retuerce el corazón y amenaza con bajar y llegarle entre las piernas y despertar a cierto amiguito, así que debe actuar _ya_.

No piensa, no lo reflexiona, solo se le ocurre una idea fugaz que bien puede o no ser buena pero no se detiene a pensar eso, solo toma a Katsuki de la mano y lo arrastra, corriendo, hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y toca a la última puerta del pasillo.

—¡Ashido, abre! ¡Es una emergencia!

—Kirishima, qué demonios —cuestiona Bakugou mirándolo con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal, quizás molesto con Kirishima porque no sabe qué pretende, o molesto consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar tan repentinamente en una discusión tan importante.

Entonces, Mina abre la puerta, ya en pijama, a pesar de que no sea tan tarde aún.

—¿Oh? Chicos, ¿qué ocurre?

—Oh, mierda —suelta Bakugou, como si en verdad acabara de darse cuenta de lo que su novio pretende hacer—. Kirishima, tú no pensarás…

—Necesitamos una opinión. Es que no nos decidimos quién tiene que ir arriba.

Y lo ha soltado, sin vergüenza, sin miedo a que Katsuki le vuele la cabeza (porque el mismo es bien capaz de hacerlo en ese instante).

Ashido se queda ahí, parpadeando varias veces, hasta que sus neuronas parecen hacer sinapsis finalmente, y esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillan más de lo usual, y a Kirishima esa reacción lo confunde y parece que a Bakugou lo aterra un poco.

De un momento a otro, Mina ya los ha tomado de las muñecas y ha empezado a correr hacia abajo, gritando.

—¡Genteeee! ¡Esta sucediendoooo!

Entonces es cuando Kirishima se preocupa. No precisamente cuando la chica los jala escaleras abajo a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar al primer piso, sino cuando lo pisan y ahí están casi todos sus malditos compañeros, cenando en el comedor. Está seguro de que, si no fuera porque a Bakugou le cae bien su amiga, ya la estaría mandando a volar.

Los siguientes tres minutos son un caos total, porque Mina está gritando a los cuatro vientos, muy emocionada, que ellos dos van a _hacerlo_ , y Kirishima siente que se va a morir, no de vergüenza, sino porque ahora sí Bakugou le va a volar _todas_ las extremidades que salgan de su cuerpo. Y eso no es lo peor. Lo peor de todo es que los muchachos presentes también se _emocionan_.

—¡No puede ser! —grita Kaminari—. ¿Vas a entregarle tu trasero a Bakugou de una vez?

—¿Eh?

—Lo iba a hacer, ahora me lo estoy reconsiderando —señala Bakugou, con tono de voz de querer matar a alguien.

Kirishima lo mira suplicante, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Mina vuelve a abrir la boca.

—De hecho, no se deciden por quién debería ir arriba.

Y él ya está visualizando su funeral no muy lejos de ahí.

Hace como diez minutos tuvo la desfachatez de ir a preguntarle a Ashido, en primer lugar, porque le había prometido a ella que si llegaba a pasar algo con Bakugou iba a contárselo inmediatamente, pero también porque surgió ese problema en el que no se ponían de acuerdo y pensó que, si se lo decía al instante, ella les daría una justificada respuesta y una solución de lo más factible.

 _Pero_.

Kirishima nunca imaginó que todos podrían estar involucrados en el tema, esperando a que ellos hicieran algo, es decir, ¿por qué debería importarles, de todos modos?

Y, sin embargo, ahí están todos, reunidos en la sala, Bakugou sentado en un sillón, y Kirishima frente a él, con las chicas tras sí. Todos los demás chicos que habían estado presentes desde el principio, ahora están detrás de Bakugou. Oh, bueno. No todos.

 _Y ¿desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una jodida sala de debate?_

Kirishima no tiene idea de por qué su novio no ha explotado el lugar aún, para ir a recluirse a su cuarto. Debe ser por el shock.

—Kaminari, Sato, ¿por qué están ahí? —cuestiona Sero, al lado de Bakugou, aparentemente indignado.

Los otros dos se cruzan de brazos.

—No permitiré que Bakugou tome el trasero de Kirishima —declara Denki—. Me parece injusto.

—¿Y ustedes no van a opinar? —pregunta Ojiro a las personas que se han quedado en el comedor, que son Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Iida y Asui.

—No creo que tenga derecho alguno para opinar quién tiene más razones para ir arriba y quién no —responde Todoroki.

—Es cosa de ellos. De hecho, ni deberíamos meternos —dice Iida, cosa que Asui secunda.

Yaoyorozu ladea la cabeza un lado, pensando. Y para sorpresa de todos, termina poniéndose de pie y colocándose del lado de Bakugou.

Ahora todo el mundo está en shock.

Bakugou la mira, parpadeando, y luego cae en la cuenta de que Midoriya también está ahí. Lo mira arqueando una ceja.

—Tú estás aquí, ¿ah?

—Bueno, me interesa saber adónde puede llegar esto —responde, rascándose la pecosa mejilla—, y estar de tu lado me parece lo más lógico, Kacchan.

Katsuki se limita a mirarlo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, yo digo que estar del lado de Kirishima tiene más sentido porque nuestro amigo sería más amable, ¿saben? —dice Kaminari palmeando el hombro de Kirishima.

—Cierto, Kirishima-kun sería más considerado —secunda Ochako.

—Un carácter amable, ¿verdad? —comentó Hagakure.

—Bueno, pero en carácter ganaría Bakugou, ¿o no? —dice Ojiro ladeando la cabeza.

—Cierto, Bakugou sería más rudo y dominante, solo digo —apoya Sero encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Entonces está bien que abuse de Kirishima solo por eso? —cuestiona Mina, casi indignada.

—No es abuso si él está de acuerdo, y _sabemos_ que lo estará.

—Aunque, siempre está abusando de Kirishima físicamente… —dice Kaminari rememorando los golpes _disque_ amigables de Bakugou hacia su amigo en la escuela o cuando salen—…hombre, ahora debo ponerme del lado de Bakugou —dice mirando a Kirishima—, ¿no serás masoquista o algo?

—¡Qué demonios, Kaminari! —exclama el pelirrojo, indignado—. Si piensas así, mejor vete al otro lado.

—Pero es que tampoco quiero que Bakugou tenga tu trasero, viejo.

—Hace tiempo que tengo su trasero en mis manos.

—Pero no de _esta_ forma —le corta Jirou a Bakugou—, este es un tema delicado.

—La primera vez de dos amantes siempre es un asunto delicado —dice Aoyama, reflexionando—, pero si me preguntan por mis razones, creo que el que Bakugou sea mayor le da más derecho.

—¡Eso es ridículo!

—¡No tiene nada que ver!

—Igual que me dijeras que Bakugou es más alto, ¡eso no vale como razón!

—¡Eh! Que somos de la misma estatura.

—No, en realidad.

—Amor, ¡apóyame un poco!

—De ninguna forma, estamos en pleno debate sobre quién debe tomar el puto trasero de quién, no esperes que te apoye, menos cuando me dices amor.

—¡Pero si te gusta!

—¡Pero estos idiotas no deben saberlo!

—Bueno, si nos vamos a poner en ese plan, Kirishima debería estar arriba porque es más fuerte.

—Ja, hablando de razones ridículas.

—¡Retráctate ahora mismo, Sato!

—¡Oblígame!

—¡Pelea, pelea!

—¡Ashido, deja de incitar a la gente a hacer locuras!

Y así empieza el griterío de reclamos por razones incoherentes que Kirishima puede asegurar que son inventadas.

Pero, entonces, Midoriya habla.

—Yo digo que debería ser Kacchan porque tiene más experiencia.

Y todos se callan, y lo miran como si hubiera soltado un descubrimiento científico como la cura del cáncer. Y es que no se lo creen.

—¿Qué? —suelta Kaminari, alterado.

—¿QUÉ? —exclama Kirishima, al punto del desmayo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritan todos.

Bakugou se congela en el sitio donde está.

—Deku, cierra la boca.

—No, no. Midoriya, ¿a qué te refieres? —apresura Sero.

Kirishima siente que el corazón va a salírsele por la boca cuando está por escuchar la respuesta de Izuku, y también sopesa que Bakugou se está demorando demasiado en matar a alguien.

—Me refiero a que he visto a Kacchan revisar _esos_ sitios web —explica Midoriya—, donde dan consejos sobre tu relación con la pareja y…

—Chismoso, ya cállate.

—…creo que sobre partes erógenas del cuerpo que-

—¡YA! ¡ESTAS MUERTO TÚ MALDITO NERD ENTROMETIDO!

Y ahí es cuando Bakugou finalmente se lanza contra su amigo de la infancia con las manos encendidas, y todos se hacen a un lado, pero Deku no logra apartarse y tiene que hacerle frente a la muerte misma.

Catástrofe, el edificio retumba, todos gritan e intentan separar a ese par de idiotas. Todoroki y Asui ya se han ido a dormir, e Iida ahora se entromete solo para poner orden.

Al final logran salvar a Deku, mas éste tiene la ropa chamuscada y el pelo más desordenado de lo normal, y lo sientan a un lado lejos de Bakugou, quien se ha recluido a un lado del sofá, tirando humo por las manos y las orejas, y además conservando el sonrojo hasta las orejas y parece ya no querer hablar con nadie.

Y Kirishima podría abrazarlo, pero valora su vida y todavía pretende llegar a _algo_ con él en la cama, así que debe actuar con cautela.

Sin embargo, cuando parece que van a retomar ese chiste de debate, Tokoyami llega por el pasillo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exige saber—. ¿Por qué tanto ruido?

Entonces Ashido (cómo no) le explica la situación, y todos suponen que a Tokoyami le va a valer tres cuartos de papa esa discusión, pero pasa totalmente lo contrario.

—Ah, estoy del lado de Bakugou.

—¡Gracias!

—Pues no es algo que podamos arreglar solo con palabras, ninguno de los dos va a aceptar nada de buenas a primeras, tiene que ser por algo que ninguno de los dos pueda negar —les dice el muchacho.

Entonces todos los miran confundidos cuando se dirige a la cocina y regresa con Dark Shadow llevando una de las mesas del comedor, para colocarla frente a ellos después.

—¿Qué les parece una competencia de pulsos?

Y todos parpadean, sintiéndose repentinamente ridículos por lo que estaban haciendo, pues bastó con que llegara Fumikage para darles una alternativa mucho más coherente y un poco más pacífica.

—Puede ser… —dice Kirishima, pensativo.

—Es lo mejor que se me ocurre para que se decidan, se callen y me dejen dormir —declara Tokoyami severamente.

Entonces Bakugou mira a Kirishima, y viceversa, y parecen estar pensando lo mismo, así que se ponen de pie y se colocan a ambos lados de la mesa, y es cuestión de tiempo para que todos se ubiquen alrededor de ellos, cada quien cerca de la persona que apoyan, y comience la _contienda_.

Ambos apoyan un codo sobre la mesa, y se toman de la mano, y es Ashido quien les sostiene los puños y declara que van a empezar.

Sin embargo, de repente todo sucede en cámara lenta, cuando Kirishima _lo ve_. Sucede mientras Ashido da la cuenta regresiva para que empiecen. Ve a Bakugou mirarlo por encima de sus manos apretadas. Se encuentra con esos ojos rojos fieros y encendidos, como si estuviera advirtiéndole que va a ganar a toda costa, sin importar qué. Y Kirishima logra leerle la mente, logra ver lo que quiere. Que va a ganar por todas esas _razones obscenas_ que se ha negado a contar. Lo sabe, está en su mirada y en sus gestos, en el cómo Bakugou se relame los labios y hace que le seque la boca y se le nuble la mente de pensamientos indecentes.

Tanto, que no alcanza a escuchar a Ashido avisar que pueden comenzar, y solo se da cuenta de ello cuando la mano de Bakugou jala de la suya hacia un lado. Y, de hecho, le hubiera ganado en el acto de no ser porque Kirishima logra reaccionar a tiempo.

Y ahí están los dos, ejerciendo fuerza sobre la mesa, y Kirishima tiene a todas las chicas detrás de sí, animándolo, pero sobre él están los ojos de Bakugou ardiendo en fuego, y esa sonrisa torcida que aparece solo cuando se emociona, y que a Kirishima le despierta cosas insanas, y lo distraen, y hacen que le disminuya la fuerza. Así que, quiera o no, está bajo su merced. A pesar de que quiere ganar, hay unas ansias en lo más profundo de su ser que también lo hacen querer _perder_ , por más contradictorio que suene.

Así que no puede hacer nada en cuanto Bakugou lo tira al suelo con un simple movimiento del antebrazo. Ni siquiera le ha dado el tiempo de pensar si era buena idea endurecerse o no. Ni siquiera pudo considerarlo. Ahora solo puede escuchar a los muchachos gritar emocionados como si la victoria fuera por algo más grande, pero _bueno_. Esta no es precisamente por algo que les incumba, y Kirishima lo sabe. Todos lo saben.

Entonces, antes de darse cuenta, ya está siendo tomado por los brazos de Bakugou, quien lo carga como costal de papas y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

Y a Kirishima le sorprende y le encanta lo cambiante que puede ser, porque hace apenas unos momentos estaba que echaba humo por todos lados, y ahora es como si se sintiera hasta eufórico.

Pero más que nada, termina sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, porque se ha resignado a que Bakugou le haga lo que quiera.

No importa, en serio que no lo hace.

.

.

.

No van a la habitación de Kirishima, sino a la de Bakugou, a esa a la que van muy pocas veces porque Katsuki es bastante receloso con sus cosas, pero ahí están. Y de un momento a otro Kirishima se encuentra a sí mismo lanzado contra la cama, sus pantuflas saliendo disparadas en el proceso, y siente el cuerpo de su novio subiendo encima de él.

Kirishima traga duro cuando ve esos ojos rojos y llameantes que lo encienden y casi endurecen cada célula de su cuerpo, y esta vez es peor porque sabe lo que va a pasar ahora, no hay escapatoria. Y sin embargo:

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Kirishima no se ha dado cuenta hasta que Katsuki se lo dice. Que está esbozando una sonrisa idiota al comprender lo que va a pasar, aquello que hace media hora no pudo suceder. Porque, a pesar de que sea un pensamiento algo indecente, a pesar de que se lo ha imaginado cientos de veces, el pensar en él y Katsuki haciéndolo lo pone feliz.

—Nada —le dice sin dejar de sonreír, llevando sus manos a ese cabello rubio que tanto adora—. No es nada.

Katsuki solo lo mira confundido, pensando en quién sabe qué, hasta que su ceño se suaviza y toma a Eijirou por las mejillas y se agacha para besarlo, tan suave como lo fue la primera vez que rozaron sus labios.

Luego va más allá. Más profundo, más rápido, y siente cómo Bakugou le pasa las manos por las mejillas, las orejas y el cuello. Cómo le lame los labios y lo hace abrir la boca para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta, y Kirishima se siente en el cielo, pero no se queda atrás, y le abraza el cuello y los hombros y junta más sus cuerpos porque lo quiere más y más cerca.

Justo cuando siente que se está quedando sin aire, Katsuki se separa por un segundo solo para morderle el labio inferior, incluso se atreve a chuparlo, como si quisiera probar qué sucede.

Y Kirishima se siente morir.

Siente sus mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados y el cabello despeinado, y ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Katsuki y ese hilillo de saliva bajarle por la boca lo enciende. Se pregunta cómo debe verse él en realidad porque Katsuki se relame los labios y vuelve a besarlo, con más ganas, hasta con desesperación. Entonces, nota las manos de Katsuki bajar desde su cuello hasta sus costados, acariciándole la cintura sobre la camiseta hasta tomarle el dobladillo de esta y levantarlo un poco para meter sus manos debajo de la ropa y tocarle los abdominales.

Esos dedos cálidos recorren su piel con toques que lo sorprenden, porque en ningún momento pensaría que Bakugou sería tan bueno y tan _amable_ al momento de acariciarlo, pero en cierta parte, que solo pase las puntas de sus dedos por su estómago y pecho apenas palpándolo lo frustran y lo agitan, hasta el punto en que siente esa incomodidad entre las piernas y el dolor no tarda en llegar cuando el bulto sobresale bajo los pantalones, gritando por salir.

Y no es lo único que siente. Porque su cuerpo esta tan cerca al de Katsuki que inevitablemente _lo siente_ a él también. Y para el otro debe ser igual, porque rompe el beso con un suspiro saliendo de sus labios y apretándole los costados.

Kirishima entonces espera que suelte algún comentario al respecto, que lo mire de forma locuaz e inclusive se burle en su cara, pero no lo hace porque ambos están de la misma forma, _duros y desesperados_. Es seguramente por eso que Bakugou lo mira con los ojos nublados de anhelo, que provocan que el corazón de Kirishima vaya a mil por hora y le pase las manos por la cintura y quiera quitar cualquier prenda de ropa del cuerpo de Katsuki.

Y él lo hace, se arrodilla entre sus piernas y se quita la playera de una forma que a Kirishima solo se le puede hacer agua la boca, y que la molestia entre sus pantalones aumente. No sabe si Bakugou puede lograr esos movimientos por práctica o mera imaginación, porque sabe que se ve bien y cualquier cosa que haga volverá loco a Kirishima. Pero quizás solo es instinto lujurioso que va despertando de a poco.

Entonces Bakugou le quita la camiseta también, y lo dos quedan sin nada de las caderas para arriba, y Kirishima solo quiere quitarle los pantalones y ver cómo está ahí abajo. Le pasa las manos por el torso cuando se agacha un poco y le es inevitable pasar sus manos de manera lenta, como si Katsuki fuera una pieza de arte que debe apreciar con todos sus sentidos, como si fuera algo _irreal_ , porque algo tan perfecto no puede ser verdad.

Pero ahí está ese chico rubio que lo enloquece, que se agacha a mordisquearle la barbilla y besarle las mejillas y a chuparle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole cosquillas, y lo mismo cuando se dirige al cuello y lo besa ahí, en la yugular y va avanzando, dejando un camino de besos hasta clavícula y luego vuelve a subir hasta el otro lado, esta vez mordiendo y lamiendo. Entonces Kirishima suspira y mueve la cabeza a un lado para que su cuello sea más visible y Bakugou pueda besárselo y mordérselo con libertad.

Las manos de Kirishima ahora van recorriendo cada centímetro de esa descomunal espalda que muchas noches no lo dejó dormir, por cada músculo fibroso y por cada hendidura de su piel, mientras Katsuki le chupa el cuello y hace que su rostro se vuelva carmín.

Bakugou sigue y vuelve a bajar a la clavícula, pero esta vez avanza hasta el pecho, regando besos por donde sea que va y Kirishima tiene que morderse un labio cuando siente el aliento de su novio encima de sus pezones y cómo éste lo muerde. Le clava las uñas en la espalda y tiene que poner de toda su parte para que no se le endurezcan las manos o el torso y le haga daño y que eso se torne más bochornoso de lo que ya es. Siente las manos de Bakugou acariciarle los costados y los pectorales fugazmente, apenas rozando nuevamente las puntas de sus dedos, y aparte de retorcerse y respirar con dificultad, Kirishima solo puede preguntarse cómo es que se siente tan malditamente bien.

 _Te pone de esa forma porque lo amas, estúpido._

Ah, tiene sentido. Bastante sentido. Porque ninguno de los dos tiene experiencia y contemplar esa razón hace todo mucho más lógico.

Y porque no tiene experiencia es que Kirishima no sabe qué hacer con las manos cuando Bakugou se aleja, mientras sigue bajando, esta vez besándole el estómago, descendiendo a esa zona peligrosa. Se cubre la cara con una mano cuando Bakugou pasa su lengua por debajo del ombligo, hasta llegar más y más abajo hasta que se encuentra con el borde de sus pantaloncillos y tiene que tomarlos ambos lados y comenzar a bajarlos.

Kirishima tiene el corazón en un puño y Bakugou le quita los pantalones como si no fuera difícil, y después de tirarlos por ahí se ubica entre sus piernas y lo toma por las rodillas y se agacha. Entonces siente que va a gritar algo cuando lo ve besándole el interior de los muslos, esta vez subiendo hasta esa zona peligrosa que cada vez duele más, por lo que no puede mirar y vuelve a cubrirse la cara, esperando. Pero, siente que Bakugou se detiene, y para cuando vuelve a mirar, el mismo lo está observando con una cara tal vez medio desconcertada.

—Tú has estado muy callado —comenta, como si no estuvieran en medio de algo sumamente importante y como si Kirishima no sintiera sus calzoncillos explotar.

Y para colmo, Bakugou sonríe, pícaramente, antes de rozar su nariz con el interior de su muslo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Logré callarte un largo rato ¿eh? Ese es otro punto a mi favor.

—Ohhh, por fa… ah, Ahhh…

Cuando lo escucha decir eso, Kirishima rápidamente se apoya sobre sus codos para mirarlo mejor, pero cuando está por reclamarle por ese comentario, tiene que detenerse, y no puede evitar suspirar y casi gritar, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás cuando Bakugou tiene la _maravillosa_ idea de besar su pene por encima de la ropa, y aunque sea de esa manera se siente jodidamente bien. Siente sus labios bajar y subir por todas partes, lo siente en cada célula de su piel que está más sensible que nunca. Siente su lengua presionar partes que, aunque Bakugou no lo sabe, son _clave_ para que Kirishima se sienta en el cielo y tenga la necesidad de gemir más alto y claro.

Tiene que taparse la boca porque recuerda que sus compañeros podrían estar un piso más abajo o al otro lado del piso, pero es complicado considerando el cómo siente la sangre hervirle y el pene endurecerse más y más bajo los labios de Bakugou. Le aprieta los muslos y va subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero y empezar a quitarle la última prenda de ropa.

Por primera vez, Kirishima siente vergüenza, porque ahora está desnudo y duro y erecto debajo de Bakugou, y este solo lo mira relamiéndose lo labios, y lo siguiente que pasa no es sorpresa, pero a Eijirou le dan ganas de gritar, y tiene que limitarse a hablar más bajo de lo que quisiera.

—Ah, _Katsuki_ …

Suelta su nombre en un gemido alto, cuando siente la mano de Bakugou alrededor de su pene, y el aliento de su boca peligrosamente cerca. Siente su pulgar recorrer un lado, presionando tortuosamente, y lo que sigue es que le está besando la punta con una suavidad que no es propia de su novio. Gime más alto cuando su mano empieza a bajar y subir, mientras le lame el glande con lentitud. Kirishima mueve la cabeza hacia atrás cuando siente que está metiendo la punta en su boca, chupándolo con la lengua.

Eijirou tiene la boca abierta, soltando gemidos inaudibles y una que otra vez el nombre de Bakugou, porque no puede más y puede que si no dice nada le flaquee la conciencia. Pero es unos segundos después cuando grita más, cuando Bakugou empieza a meterse todo en la boca, lento y con cuidado. En realidad, no piensa si es malo o si es bueno, pero debe serlo, porque se siente endemoniadamente espléndido, y quiere que siga haciéndolo, y entonces es como si Katsuki le leyera la mente, porque empieza a subir y bajar su cabeza, primero lento y siendo igual de cuidado que al principio, hasta que parece decidirse, y va más rápido, y Kirishima solo quiere exclamar.

Pero después de unas cuantas veces, Katsuki lo saca de su boca y empieza a lamer por los costados, y se siente caliente y a la vez doloroso, pero es tan _delicioso_ que Kirishima no puede mantenerse dentro de sí.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Katsuki se detiene y se levanta.

Kirishima gimotea cuando lo ve acercarse a su cara porque quiere que siga haciendo lo que estaba haciendo ahí abajo, pero lo deja así, duro y desesperado mientras rebusca entre los cajones de la cabecera de la cama.

—Espérame, que si no hago esto la cama va a quedar hecha un puto desastre —le dice sin mirarlo y sacando una cajita de uno de los cajones.

Kirishima ya está respirando con bastante dificultad de por sí, así que cuando ve a Katsuki sacar dos condones de la cajita se le corta el aire.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿De dónde? ¿Cuándo…?

—Cierra la boca —le dice el rubio, apretándole las mejillas con una mano—. Te ves mejor cuando estas callado y gimes mi nombre.

Kirishima vuelve a enrojecer y piensa que tal vez sea capaz de explotar, y no ayuda para nada que Bakugou pase su pulgar sobre sus labios y le quite el exceso de saliva que ha estado saliendo de su boca.

Entonces Katsuki se levanta de la cama para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de paso, y Eijirou de repente se siente estúpido al estar desnudo y tirado como un trapo sobre la cama mientras contempla a Bakugou, y lo ve _ahí,_ entre sus piernas. La saliva se vuelve a acumular en su boca, y de repente se siente más tonto y excitado porque se está emocionando por lo siguiente que cree que va a pasar.

Y sucede, que Katsuki se sube de nuevo a la cama y se coloca entre sus piernas y toma su pene entre las manos y se masturba, y Kirishima solo lo mira con ojos perdidos, y siente cómo se pone más y más duro.

Bakugou rompe una de las envolturas de los condones y empieza a colocar el látex sobre su miembro.

—Sí sabes cómo… —comenta Kirishima, ladeando la cabeza, intentando bromear en medio de todo el éxtasis que tiene en el cuerpo—… ¿a esto se refería Midoriya cuando decía que tienes experiencia?

Bakugou lo mira arqueando una ceja, antes de agacharse un poco y tomar el miembro de Kirishima con una mano y hacerlo gemir de nuevo.

—Oh, cariño, ¿quieres saber cuánta experiencia es la que tengo?

Se ha acostado a su lado, y ha comenzado a masturbarlo rápido con una mano, y con la otra le ha tomado la cara y le abre más la boca, y entonces lo besa y vuelve a meterle la lengua contra el paladar, y Kirishima ahoga un gemido contra su boca, usando su lengua también, porque siente que está necesitado de más.

Siente un espasmo en el estómago, y le es inevitable lloriquear un poco cuando Bakugou se ha detenido de nuevo y se ha separado de él.

Y se da cuenta, de que se lo está haciendo adrede. Eso de dejarlo con ganas de un momento a otro. Lo sabe en todas las cosas sucias que le está haciendo con las manos y la boca. Lo sabe cuando le pasa el condón sobre su miembro caliente. Y no le parece nada justo, quiere enojarse, quiere reclamarle todo ese juego sucio, pero entonces Katsuki se coloca de rodillas entre sus piernas y empieza a frotar sus miembros, provocando que los dos comiencen a soltar suspiro tras otro.

Ve como mueve las caderas contra su ingle, primero lento, despacio, observando todo con cuidado, y sigue sorprendiéndole esa cautela con la que lo trata, y le encanta, le _fascina_. Y segundos después ya está moviéndose un poco más rápido, cuando se agacha contra él y pone ambas manos a sus costados, sosteniendo los brazos de Kirishima por encima de su cabeza, y se acerca a su cara haciendo que sus alientos choquen, mientras sigue moviéndose con cada vez más rapidez.

Le pregunta si _le gusta_ , mirándolo a los ojos, rojos y casi sin brillo, cargados de deseo. Le pregunta si _se siente bien_ , si quiere que vaya _más rápido_. Y Kirishima responde que le encanta, y mueve las caderas hacia adelante para ir al compás de los movimientos de Katsuki, y esa es respuesta más que suficiente.

Es casi como si se comunicaran telepáticamente, porque se sincronizan eventualmente, frotándose uno contra el otro. Katsuki le muerde el cuello y Kirishima gime su nombre mientras levanta más las caderas. No le siente la piel directamente, pero siente la temperatura ahí abajo, subiendo hasta niveles descomunales que le revientan la cabeza. Ya no sabe nada, no razona, solo quiere moverse más rápido porque siente que se va a venir en cualquier momento, y ruega internamente que el chico encima de él no se vuelva a detener porque eso le sentaría fatal.

Sus sentidos están en aquel momento, solo fijados en cómo le están lamiendo el cuello y chupando el lóbulo de la oreja, y en los espasmos en su estómago que se van concentrando cada vez más y más. Y siente que ya está llegando al límite.

—Katsu… ya… siento que… _ngh_ …

—Sí… yo también...

Y lo vuelve a besar, y suelta sus antebrazos para entrelazar sus manos a los costados de su cabeza.

Entonces lo _siente_ , cuando las caderas ya no le responden porque una sensación eléctrica le recorre la espalda y lo paraliza, y se siente morir cuando el orgasmo le agota las energías, y lo único que lo mantiene consciente con los labios de Katsuki y su voz y el cómo gime contra su boca cuando termina él también.

En algún momento han terminado abrazándose, respirando con dificultad, enterrando la cara en el cuello del otro. En algún momento también el cabello de Kirishima se ha venido abajo, y le tapa la cara chaposa y roja. Es Katsuki quien le quita los cabellos rojos de la cara para mirarlo mejor. Él también está sudando y jadeando, y a ojos de Eijirou se ve tan sexy que podría morirse ahí mismo.

—Eso… eso se ha sentido bien —suelta, con sequedad y cansancio en la voz.

Y de no ser porque a Kirishima le falta el aire se reiría a carcajadas.

—Yo creo que se ha sentido _demasiado_ bien —le dice, acariciando sus mejillas perladas de sudor, sonriéndole de lado—. Es otro punto a su favor, _señor experiencia_.

—Mmm…

Katsuki se limita a mirarlo un momento, antes de besarle un ojo, luego las mejillas, la frente y de ahí los labios.

Kirishima se queda estático un momento, antes de volver a enrojecer.

—¡¿A-A-A qué ha venido eso?!

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo —responde Bakugou con tono neutro, antes de estirar la mano y buscar la caja de condones y sacar otros dos más—. Además, me parece que debo hacerlo ya que te quiero pedir algo.

—¿Eh?

Aunque Bakugou no dice nada más, solo vuelve a levantarse y a arrodillarse entre sus piernas y se quita el preservativo, y a Kirishima le hace lo mismo. Los ata con rapidez, antes de tirarlos por ahí, y el menor piensa que a lo mejor de verdad ha practicado antes, pero no lo comenta porque no quiere alterar nada de lo que está pasando. Por eso cuando Bakugou empieza a masturbarlo de nueva cuenta no se queja, y se limita a suspirar y gemir, porque aún no siente que las energías le hayan regresado al cuerpo como para resistir que lo vuelva a tocar.

Pero entonces ve como Bakugou se está masturbando también y eso lo anima inconscientemente.

—Ah, eso fue rápido —comenta el rubio, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Entonces te pone verme de este modo, _Kusokami_?

Kirishima enrojece, pero no niega nada, solo deja que Katsuki le vuelva a poner el condón.

Cuando Bakugou termina de ponerse el preservativo también, respira hondo, antes de volver a acercarse a la cabecera y buscar nuevamente algo dentro del cajón. Ha sacado una botellita. No le da tiempo a Eijirou ni de preguntar qué carajos, solo vuelve al borde inferior de la cama y lo mira fijamente.

—Bien, ah… ahora date vuelta.

Si hubiera estado bebiendo agua o algo, seguramente Eijirou habría escupido todo en su cara.

—¡¿AH?! —exclama alterado, empezando a incorporarse—. ¡Nonono! ¡Ni hablar! ¡H-Hacerlo de esa manera! ¡Me da…!

—Date vuelta y después dejaré me hagas lo mismo.

Entonces el cerebro de Kirishima hace cortocircuito.

La cara de Katsuki está roja como un semáforo en alto, y por el calor que arde en sus mejillas, siente que ambos están en la misma situación.

Ya no sabe qué pensar, no sabe si es buena idea pensarlo mucho, así que manda todo a la literal mierda y que sea como sea. Igual, hace como media hora que ya se había resignado a que le haga lo que quisiera.

Así que se da vuelta, y entierra la cara contra la almohada porque ahora definitivamente siente que se va a morir de la vergüenza, y más porque escucha a Bakugou reír por lo bajo.

—Wow, de verdad tu trasero es más lindo de lo que imaginaba.

Entonces Kirishima se enoja en serio, con Bakugou por sucio y consigo mismo por sonrojarse por esas palabras.

—¡Tú, eres un- ah, AHH!

En ese instante, se siente mil veces más estúpido, porque no había visto venir esa situación. Porque no se aguanta las ganas de gritar. Porque ha permitido que Bakugou lo tomara desprevenido y le levantara las caderas y le metiera los dedos de una mano _ahí_. Sus dedos se sienten viscosos, y _calientes_ , entonces deduce que la botellita de hace rato era una especie de lubricante, y es lo único que puede pensar aparte de morder la almohada y de gemir contra ésta, porque su novio es un _salvaje_ y le ha metido dos dedos para prepararlo para lo siguiente que tiene planeado hacer.

Bakugou hace que se apoye sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que levante más el trasero, y así ya no sostenerlo con la otra mano, para poder encargarse de masturbarlo encima del látex del condón. Se inclina hacia adelante y empieza a morderle y besarle la espalda, y Kirishima siente que se va a desmayar.

—Pues no creo que te vayan a quedar energías para hacérmelo después, ¿sabes?

—Ah, mierda- ¡Ngh! Katsu, _maldición_ …

Sus labios, sus manos, sus dedos. Todo lo de Bakugou, le está provocando una especie de delirio que no es de ese mundo, y si no fuera por la almohada estaría gritando que quiere más, que ya no lo soporta. Lo quiere todo de él.

—¿Cómo… cómo es que… ahh- eres tan…?

—No me preguntes cosas ahora, Kirishima —le dice contra el oído, lamiéndole la oreja—. Ya, lo voy a meter.

Kirishima muerde la almohada para no morderse los labios y hacerse una herida, y siente como Katsuki se levanta, y entonces lo toma del torso y le da la vuelta. Lo ha hecho tan rápido que Eijirou no ha tenido tiempo de soltar la almohada, que está contra su cara, entre sus manos. Bakugou la retira de un jalón.

Lo toma por las piernas y las abre, y Kirishima se cubre con los brazos. Entonces siente la punta en su entrada y se muerde el labio con inquietud.

—Oe.

Katsuki se inclina sobre él y le retira las manos de la cara, y las vuelve a entrelazar con las suyas propias. Kirishima se arquea hacia atrás cuando lo siente adentrándose en su interior, despacio y con cuidado.

—Hey, _Eijirou_ , mírame.

Él hace caso, no porque se lo haya pedido sino por la sorpresa de que lo ha llamado por su nombre.

Sus ojos se encuentran, y se miran fijamente, como si se trataran de joyas que uno no puede dejar de mirar porque brillan mucho, y son preciosas.

Katsuki es precioso, y tiene que besarlo al menos una vez, para sobrellevar el doloroso placer que está llevando ahí abajo. Pero Bakugou se separa y le suelta una mano para abrazarlo, y Kirishima hace lo mismo. Tiene el hombro del contrario contra su cara, así que le es inevitable morderlo ahí cuando siente que se ha enterrado en su interior por completo.

Siente que le falta el aire, y tiene el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Y más porque escucha la voz de Katsuki justo cerca de su oído.

—Ei—le llama—, me voy a mover.

Kirishima le rodea la cintura con las piernas, pero no lo aprieta, como para insistirle que siga de una vez. Y así lo hace.

Lo siente deslizarse en su interior, hacia afuera, y luego hacia adentro, lento y cuidado como lo ha venido haciendo en todo el rato. Le sigue mordiendo el hombro, y le araña la espalda con la mano que no está entrelazada con la de Bakugou. Este le besa el cuello, la cara y enreda la mano libre contra su cabello rojo, al tiempo que empieza a mover más rápido las caderas, con parsimonia que no es nada propia de él. Lo ha sorprendido mucho esa noche, y ahora él está encantando. No siente que duela, siente que le encanta y quiere que se mueva más rápido, así que levanta las caderas también, como si quisiera provocarlo.

—Ah, mierda, Eijirou…

—Más rápido… que no me voy a romper.

—Yo sé eso.

—Entonces, hazlo más rápido, Kat… ah… ahhh…

Entonces empieza a invadir su interior con movimientos más rápidos, más potentes, hasta que en algún momento Bakugou pierde esa delicadeza que saco de algún lugar recóndito de su conciencia, ese autocontrol que usualmente nunca está, y se mueve desenfrenado, hundiéndose más y más, haciéndolos gritar a los dos. Lo embiste apresuradamente, hasta con rudeza, provocando que Kirishima gima y se arquee debajo de él.

Se siente en el cielo, se siente asombroso, como no tenía idea, y disfruta cada segundo.

Katsuki lo besa con mesura, y Eijirou corresponde con ansias, con necesidad de todo, gimiendo contra su boca.

Siente que se va a correr, de nuevo. Se siente acalorado, y le falta el aire, pero no importa, porque es una sensación fascinante que lo lleva hasta el cielo.

 _Te quiero_ , suelta contra el oído de Bakugou. _Te quiero tanto._

 _Yo igual,_ escucha de vuelta.

De repente, se siente un poco tonto de nuevo, porque está feliz, y extasiado, y siente que va a acabar. Ya no le salen las palabras de la boca, y cuando llega al orgasmo por segunda vez en la noche, se siente desfallecer.

Y tal vez suceda, porque se le han drenado las energías del cuerpo, y el aire le hace falta. Ya no puede más, y por primera vez en toda la noche su consciencia flaquea y todo queda oscuro después.

.

.

.

Cuando abre los ojos la habitación está en penumbras, y la única luz es la que proviene de la lamparita de la cabecera de la cama. Esta debajo de las mantas de la cama, y tiene a Katsuki acostado a su lado, apoyado de un costado, acariciándole la cara con dedos que ya están fríos, apoyando su cara en la otra mano.

—Hey —le saluda.

—Hey.

De repente, su entrecejo se frunce.

—Pensé que te desmayaste, pero solo te quedaste dormido —le dice, sonando entre hosco y neutral—. Me asusté.

—Perdón… —se disculpa Kirishima, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aunque Bakugou no deja de acariciarle la cara.

—¿Estás bien?

A decir verdad, en ese momento intenta mover las piernas y se congela.

—Eh, de hecho, me duele un poco el trasero.

—Ah, perdón.

—Bueno, pensé que sería peor, pero… —apoya más la mejilla contra la almohada—… se siente soportable.

Bakugou asiente, conforme. Y entonces se acerca a él y lo abraza, y la cara de Kirishima queda contra su pecho desnudo, y a diferencia de sus manos, se siente más cálido.

—Oye, Bakugou… ¿me vas a dejar hacértelo?

—Tal vez cuando puedas moverte, idiota.

—Me conformo con eso —dice el menor, acurrucándose contra el pecho del contrario.

Se quedan entonces en un silencio cómodo, calmado, y Kirishima siente que va a volver a dormir, pero entonces Bakugou habla nuevamente.

—Oye, Kirishima. Creo que te amo.

Y si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que su cerebro hizo cortocircuito esa noche, seguro le alcanza para comprarse un bollo de carne en la cafetería.

Se separa de Bakugou para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Crees? ¿Cómo que crees? ¿Qué te falta para estar seguro?

—Es que estar dentro de ti se sintió bien, ¿sabes? —y ahí va, otro corto para su cerebro—. Por eso quería ir yo arriba, para probar como se sentía.

Y Bakugou no deja de sorprenderlo.

—Pues entonces me toca estar arriba, para que digas que me amas en serio. Con sentimiento.

Es que le dan ganas de decirle que quiere amarlo de miles de formas.

—Pues bien, pero déjame decirte que así no es la única forma, Kusokami. Puedo decírtelo si me dejas probar otras posiciones.

—Pues yo quiero probar también.

Que quiere amarlo hasta que se le acabe la juventud.

—Muy bien.

—Bien.

Que quiere amarlo hasta que se le acabe la vida, para poder besarle los ojos, las mejillas y los labios, como acaba de hacer en ese momento.

—¿Y eso? —le pregunta el chico por el cual se muere todos los días.

—Me dieron ganas de hacerlo.

Quiere decirle no le molestaría amar a ese extraño chico por el resto de sus días.

Que quiere amarlo por el resto de su vida.

No es un tema delicado. Eso de pensar en un futuro al lado de Katsuki. No es un asunto que necesite mucha reflexión. No es ningún _problema_.

De verdad que no lo es.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Ahora unas cuantas cosas por decir

1)Quiero aclarar que este OS estaba pensado solo para la primera parte, _but,_ esos dos me pueden y despiertan mis hormonas así que TENÍA QUE HACER UN LEMMON DE ELLOS DE UNA VEZ, Así que espero que les haya gustado,

2) Muchas gracias a Noe Sweetway por el beteo 3 y gracias a todos por leer :3

3) Me prostituyo literariamente por reviews (?

4) Cuídense~~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
